


you so cute (baby be my boo)

by daisylincs



Series: Agents of Fluff 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable Leo Fitz, Agents of fluff, Alternate Universe - Happy, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Multi, Scis & Spies, Teasing, yup that's my new favourite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/pseuds/daisylincs
Summary: Fitz wakes up to find his boyfriend and girlfriends in stitches, and the cause turns out to be a little different to what he had imagined - and all of this before eight a.m., too!(Pure fluff, fills the squares "Scis & Spies" and "How are you this cute?" on the @agentsofchallenges Fluff Bingo 2020.)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Agents of Fluff 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997707
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	you so cute (baby be my boo)

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for the third challenge of the Fluff Bingo was to try out a ship I haven't written before, and my mind immediately jumped to Scis & Spies, which is a ship I've been meaning to write for a while but have never really gotten around to _(thanks,_ life. 🤦) The prompt "how are you this cute?" caught my eye, and my mind immediately jumped to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFTNoOmaKY4) gem of a video - since, come on, we all know Iain de Caestecker is ridiculously cute. And thus, _bingo_ (ha, ha) this fluffy S&S idea was born. Hope you guys like it! 🤗

" _Look_ at his little face, Bobbi!" 

"I know, I see it. _Way_ too cute." 

Grumbling, Fitz buried his head in his pillow, trying his best to block out the little whispers so he could get back to sleep. 

"Oh my God, he's hiding his head in the pillow!" 

"Hunter, get a photo, quick." 

_"The cutest."_

Alright, that was enough. Lifting his head from the pillow, Fitz sat up and glared around the room with all the righteous indignation of a man who had been woken up before eight on a Saturday and _hadn't had his morning tea yet._

Hunter, Jemma and Bobbi all froze exactly where they stood, their expressions the very _picture_ of a group of kids caught stealing candy. 

"What," Fitz said, in a very level tone of voice considering the early hour, "are you doing?" 

Hunter was the first to unfreeze, flashing him his characteristic charming smile. "Morning, best one of us all," he said, crossing over to kiss Fitz. 

Fitz pulled away, wrinkling his nose. "Nu-uh, not until you tell me what you -" 

He stopped mid-sentence, eyes narrowing in deep suspicion, as he realised that both of the girls had hands pressed over their mouths as they tried to stifle their giggles. Jemma turned to hide her face in Bobbi's shoulder, and Bobbi wrapped an arm around her, shoulders shaking as she tried to contain her own laughter. 

_"What?"_ Fitz asked, folding his arms and scowling around at them. 

Unfortunately for him, this only made them laugh harder - even Hunter started snickering, apparently completely forgetting about being charming. 

Gah, it was way too early for this. Groaning, Fitz ran his hand through his hair, burying his face in his palms. 

Jemma and Bobbi both lost it, the two of them clinging to each other to stay upright as they practically wept with laughter. Hunter gave in and started laughing unapologetically too, steadying the JemmaBobbi pileup when they looked to be in particular danger of toppling over. 

Alright, that was it. Fitz stood up and put his hands on his hips, glaring ferociously at his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend-and-girlfriends. _"Guys,"_ he said warningly. 

"Love," Hunter managed to say through snickers and pats of a helplessly laughing Jemma's shoulder, "your _hair."_

"What about it?" Fitz asked grumpily, running his hands through his untidy curls. 

At this point, they were all laughing far too much to be of any help, but Bobbi managed to point him in the direction of their mirror. Grumbling under his breath, Fitz walked over… 

… and promptly stopped dead. 

Oh. _Oh._

So _that_ was what they had been laughing about! 

Groaning, Fitz reached for one of Bobbi's combs and ran it through his rather spectacular bedhead, trying in vain to flatten the curls sticking up in every direction. 

After about a full minute, he had to concede defeat, though, and turned around to find his boyfriend and girlfriends still shaking with laughter. 

“I can’t believe you guys,” he informed them, folding his arms. “I can’t _believe_ you let me sit there with _that_ on my head for a full five minutes!”

“Ten, actually,” Hunter provided helpfully, then winced as both Jemma and Bobbi elbowed him in the ribs.

“What do you mean, ten?” Fitz yelped.

Jemma coughed. “We… may or may not have noticed it since you were the last one asleep.”

“And we… may or may not have taken a photo,” Bobbi added, wincing.

Fitz _gaped._ “You… you what?”

“Don’t worry, love,” Hunter said, coming over to pat him affectionately on the shoulder. “It was really cute.”

“Really --” Fitz spluttered.

“Oh, yeah,” Bobbi said, nodding seriously. “Jems?”

Smiling brightly, Jemma held out Hunter’s phone, where, sure enough, his new lockscreen had been set to a photo of Fitz with his head buried in the pillow, his curls sticking up in every direction.

Scowling fiercely, Fitz entered Hunter’s password - _BobLeoJems4eva -_ and scrolled to Hunter’s gallery, fully intending to delete the incriminating evidence. But _just_ before he could - 

“Don’t you _dare,”_ Bobbi said, snatching the phone from his hands and cradling it protectively. “That photo is going to be _all_ of our lockscreens for the next week!”

“What,” Fitz said calmly, “the _hell?”_

“Come on, love,” Hunter said, rolling his eyes and pulling Fitz affectionately into his side. “You know you’re _ridiculously_ cute.”

“Yep,” Jemma nodded.

“Absolutely,” Bobbi agreed. 

“It’s not even _fair_ how cute you are,” Hunter added, running his fingers lightly through Fitz’s hair. (Fitz tried very hard to keep up his scowl.) 

“It shouldn’t even be possible,” Bobbi reflected, studying him with soft blue eyes. “How are you this cute?”

Jemma nodded, but her eyes were thoughtful; soft. “The real question is, how did we all get this lucky?” she said.

“Completely unbelievable,” Hunter said seriously.

“We’re the _luckiest,”_ Bobbi agreed, nodding fondly. 

Fitz, who up until now had been doing _fairly_ well at keeping up his scowl, melted completely at that. “Stop it, guys,” he said. _“I’m_ the lucky one.” He swallowed, hating his early-morning brain for not being completely there and making him so emotional. “Growing up with my dad, I… never even dreamed I’d get anything like this.”

Bobbi’s expression was fierce as she crossed the room, gripping his shoulders and looking into his eyes. “Well, you deserve every second of it,” she told him firmly. “And don’t you _dare_ believe any different.”

Fitz stretched up to kiss her softly. “I love you so much, you know?” he breathed against her lips. “All of you.”

Hunter snuck in a kiss of his own. “We know,” he said when he had pulled away a decent amount of time later, throwing in a wink for good measure. “Teasing and all.”

Fitz rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t possibly disagree. “Teasing and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG YOU GUYS I DID IT, THIS IS UNDER 1K WORDS 😱😱😱😱 anywayyy, hope you all enjoyed it!! 🥰


End file.
